Framed?
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: One-shot! A series of pranks happen around the Pond and everyone blames Nosedive, But he protest that he didn't do any of them. Is he lying? Or is he telling the truth?


**Author's Note: This is my first Mighty Ducks fic, so i'm still learning some things from the show. **

It was a normal day at the Pond; Drake One didn't pick anything up so the Ducks were around doing their own thing. In the REC room we find Nosedive playing a video game on the huge TV in the room. He spent days trying to finish it and now he was on the final level, the final boss and he was so close. He rapidly mashed on the buttons, "Almost there. . ." He said to himself. He was so close . . . just a few more seconds before-

"NOSEDIVE!" a voice yelled out.

Nosedive immediately jumped in surprised and landed behind the couch. "Whoa. . ." he said as he slowly rose up from the ground. His facial expression changed as soon as he looked at the TV. "Aw man!" he shouted as the words 'Game Over' appeared on the screen. Just then he looked to the side and saw a ticked off Mallory, covered in some kind of white powder. "Mal. . . What happened you look like a ghost?"

That seemed to tick her off more as she moved closer to him and grabbed his collar. "What is the meaning of this!" she asked as she held up a hairdryer.

"Uhh . . . That's used to dry hair?" He responded innocently.

"I mean what gave you the idea to dump flour into my hairdryer?"

Nosedive's eyes widen as the accusation that Mallory was accusing him of, "What! I didn't do that!"

"Yeah right, like I haven't heard that one a million times," she responded, not believing him.

"I'm being serious!" he shouted as he broke free from her grip.

"Look I'm only going to say this once," She addressed him as she tried to hold in her anger. "Stop with all these pranks . . . or else!" with that she stomped out of the room.

Nosedive stood there dumbstruck, _'Wow I got off pretty easy there' _he thought.

Half an hour later Nosedive was found, playing the same game again. His encounter with Mallory was behind him and now he was determined to beat his game once and for all. He was back at the same point he was at before and he was getting close again. Just a few more buttons and then . . . suddenly the TV turned off. "NOOO!" Nosedive screamed as he was once again so close but yet something interfered. Just then he looked and found the source of the problem. Next to the TV was Duke, with an irritated look on his face and in his hand was the power cord. "Duke what you did that for!"

"Kid look I can take all the pranks you send my way but when comes to my hair you crossed the line." Duke responded.

"What do you mean?" It was then that he noticed that Duke's hair was a mess and there seemed to be some white spots in it. "Uh . . . did you do something new with your hair?"

"You happened," He accused. "It's not funny replacing my styling gel with whip cream you know."

"What do you mean? I haven't done any-"

"Kid I'm not in the mood for this," Duke interrupted. "I'm going to let this slide but don't do it again." Without saying another word Duke left the room.

Again Nosedive was dumbstruck, _'What is going on here?' _He thought. Shrugging it off he decided to go back to playing his game. But before he grabbed his controller he started to have second thoughts. _"I better pick this up tomorrow, who knows what else might happen today.' _Leaving his game where it was he left the room to find something else to do.

Sometime later Nosedive, along with Grin, were walking into the kitchen. Both of them having their usual argument about Bernie the Bear. "Come on he so is a real bear," Nosedive said.

"He drives a car, a bear doesn't drive a car, so that means he's not a bear," Grin responded back.

Dive went to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of milk, "So cartoon bears can drive cars."

"He also has a dog," he responded as he grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

The teen started gulping down some of the milk before returning it, "So what, a mouse can have a dog, so why can't a bear?"

Grin was in front of the sink and was about to respond but when he turned on the faucet the side sprayer showered him with water. Immediately turning it off Grin could hear Nosedive starting to crack up at what happened. It was then that the large mallard found a rubber band holding down the handle. Taking the rubber band off he turned to the laughing teen. "Little friend my aura is troubled because of what you done."

It was then that Nosedive stopped laughing, "What! But I didn't do it."

"Little friend this is not helping, I have to go and dry off. Please don't do it again," he spoke as he left the kitchen.

Once he left the room Nosedive sat down in one of the chairs, thinking about all that transpired today. _'Ok this is getting weird; Pranks, that I didn't do, happened to Mallory, Duke, and now Grin. What else could happen now?'_

Right on cue Tanya entered the room, "There you are!"

He jumped at the sound of her voice, and watched as she walked over to him, '_uh oh, me and my big mouth.' _Once Tanya was close enough she grabbed the teen by the arm and started to drag him out of the room. "Hey what are you doing?" He asked as he struggled against her grip.

"You're going to fix what you did!"

He looked at her with a confused face, "What I did? What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb," She said lastly as she continued to pull him to the garage. Once they arrived she marched the both of them in front of a workbench where some of her tools laid.

Nosedive looked on, still confused, "Uhh . . . what are we doing in here?"

Tanya groaned as she walked over to the bench and tried to pick up one of her tool, only to see that it wouldn't budge from its spot. She let go and pointed an accusing finger at him, "You glued my tools to the bench and you're going to pry them all off."

All Nosedive did was stand there, mouth wide open, but then protested, "No, no. . .I did not do this; I wasn't even in here anytime today."

Tanya shook her head, not believing him, "The sooner you start the sooner you'll get done."

He was about to reply back but decided that it was hopeless. If everyone else didn't believe him he was sure Tanya wouldn't either.

A couple of hours later Nosedive was in his and his brother's room, lying on his bed. He still couldn't believe the kind of day he had. Random pranks happened to everyone, ones that he had nothing to do with, and got blamed for them. Plus he had spent over an hour trying to pry Tanya's tools off of the bench and now his hands hurt from it. He decided to stay in the room for the rest of the day; chances are nothing else would happen. Just then the door opened and his brother, Wildwing walked in. He saw his brother on his bed, looking a little down, "Something wrong Dive?"

He blew out a sigh as he spoke, without making eye contact, "I've had one hectic day and I'm wishing it'll be over."

"What happened?" He asked as he walked over and sat on his brother's bed.

"Everyone accused me of pulling a prank on every single one of them," He responded as he sat up. "And the thing is I didn't do a single one."

Wildwing was taken back at this, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "Yes, But I'm telling the truth, I didn't do a single one. Why don't they believe me?"

"Well, it could be because of all the pranks you pulled in the past, so if anything happens they of course going to think it was you," he explained.

The teen was about to responded when he started to think about what he was told. "Wow you're actually right . . . by the way Wing did anything happened to you today?"

"No. . . Nothing at all," He responded with a grin as he stood up and walked out of the room.

After his brother left Nosedive lay back down and started thinking more. _'Well good for him . . . Now that I think about it those pranks that were pulled were ones that I never thought of. But also . . . Wait a minute!' _He thought as he shot up from his bed.

Outside the room Wildwing started to laugh softly as he stood in the hall and started counting backwards, _'3 . . . 2 . . . 1'_

"WILDWING YOU JERK!" He heard Nosedive yell. He started to laugh as he turned to run. He had to admit, his little brother figured it out in only a minute. He looked back and saw his brother hot on his heels.

"I'm going to get you for framing me like that!" He shouted.

Wildwing continued to laugh as he kept running, "Come on baby bro I got to have my own fun once in a while."

**_A/N: Hope you like, like i said this is my first Mighty Ducks fic so if i got anything wrong, i'm still learning. Hope you like the ending beacuse that's all i could have come up with. _**


End file.
